


Punishing

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Inoo, Takaki, Hikaru, and Daiki got scolded by Yabu, this time they got punish by him. but Inoo's punishmenr is a bit special. this fic telling about the 'special' punishment Inoo get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle Seme Yabu, a sequel for previous fic called Teasing and Dinner

  
**Title :** Punishing  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** NC-17  
 **Genre :** Smut, Romance  
 **A/N :** Made this as a request from [](http://asuxchii.livejournal.com/profile)[**asuxchii**](http://asuxchii.livejournal.com/) (Hope you like it!)  
 **Another Note :** Gentle Seme Yabu, a sequel for previous fic called **Teasing and Dinner**  
summary : After Inoo, Takaki, Hikaru, and Daiki got scolded by Yabu, this time they got punish by him. but Inoo's punishmenr is a bit special. this fic telling about the 'special' punishment Inoo get.

 

~~~~~~  
Yabu lies beside his boyfriend who is cuddling to him. Yabu is curently chatting on the BEST's chat room. He has been giggling all the time. Inoo gets corious, but his phone is too far away, so he decided to asks Yabu.

 

"Why are you giggling?" Inoo asks. Yabu pats Inoo's head and gives his phone to Inoo.

 

"Read it." Yabu says with gentle voice.

 

Takaki : Kota! We are really sorry *kneel*  
Takaki : Please don't hang my boyfriend *beg*  
Hikaru : Please forgive us *tears* we just wanted to help Kei-chan...  
Yabu : it's fine actualy  
Takaki : as an apology, I would like to give you a sugestion, may I?  
Yabu : What Yuya?  
Takaki : Punish him  
Hikaru : Agree with Pinguin's boyfriend! *Raising hand*  
Daiki : I'm not pinguin! You baka!  
Daiki : But I agree, punish him~  
Yabu : excuse me?  
Takaki : punish him for what he did to you.  
Hikaru : Bingo!  
Yabu : idk...  
Hikaru : Punish him!  
Takaki : Punish him!  
Daiki : Punish him!

 

Inoo gulps when he reads the chats through the end.

 

"So you'll punish me?" Inoo asks worriedly. Yabu smirks.

 

"I don't know, you WERE the naughtiest just then, but they are my bestfriends, I usualy listen to my friends sugestions." Yabu says while looking at Inoo deeply.  
"You know I can't stand being touched on my tights. And you, my dear, did that. You were very naughty." Yabu says teasing, but in the same time threaten him.

 

"... Please don't punish me." Inoo begs, giving Yabu a puppy eyes. He doesn't want punishment since usually Yabu gives him punishment like no kissing for a week.

 

"Hmmm... Let me consider. Ah, let me asks my bestfriends." Yabu teasing Inoo. He takes his phone and chats again.

 

Yabu : Kei-chan doesn't want to get a punishment.  
Takaki : then give him another punishment for not listening to you.  
Hikaru : or just strip him now, do him hard... (I sugest this man!)  
Daiki : agree with Yuyan and Hika!  
Yabu : so I should punish him by strips him now, and do him hard?  
Daiki : yeah, do it!  
Takaki : Punish him real hard!  
Hikaru : make sure he can't walk!

 

Yabu laughs lightly, Inoo reads them too and gulps again.

 

"My bestfriends say I should strip you, and give you another punishment." Yabu grins then he pulls Inoo closer. Inoo gets shivers. But if the punishment is 'it' then he won't mind.

 

"... Okay... But please gently." unexpectedly, Inoo says that.

 

"Ah, being obidient, huh? Good boy." Yabu ruffles Inoo's hair.  
"Gentle or not, that depend on how obidient you are." Yabu says.

 

"I'll be good. I promise." Inoo looks at Yabu with puppy eyes.

 

"Okay. But if you are being bad. I'll do you hard." Yabu says and kisses Inoo's lips.  
"Shall I start punishing you, my dear Kei?" Yabu starts wandering his hand to Inoo's waist. He slips his hands to Inoo's T-shirt, slowly opens it. He gives flying touches to Inoo's stomach which is feels good for Inoo.

 

"Kou, undress me." Inoo says with blushing cheeks. Yabu giggles cutely and rips Inoo's shirt. Yes, he rips it.  
The shirts gone, exposing Inoo's creamy white skin, looks so delicious in Yabu's eyes.

 

"Yummy~" Yabu says before he licks Inoo's nipples, circling it with his tounge. While that, his left hand is pinching the other niples, sometimes rubs it gently.

 

"Aaah~" Inoo moans cutely when Yabu bites his nipple. Enough with nipples, Yabu starts unzipping Inoo's pants. He slips it a bit lower and pulls his boxer untill Inoo's proud member is exposed.

 

"You're hard." Yabu says, then he touches Inoo's balls, rubs it from it's base and starts wandering everywhere. Then Yabu kisses Inoo's member's head, before he licks it as if it is an ice pop.

 

"Aaahhh Kou-chan!" Inoo moans. Yabu licks it from its base, slowly moving up, sometimes he moves his tounge circling. After that, Yabu puts its head to his mouth. Inside his mouth, Yabu uses his touge, and take it deeper.

 

"Hmmmm aaaaahhh~" Inoo moans become more uncontrolable. Yabu sucks his member gently, but also hard in the same time, Yabu also moves his head, up and slowly moves down, do that over and over. When Yabu feels Inoo is about to cum, Yabu stops and takes out Inoo's member from his mouth. Of course Inoo frown.

 

"I won't let you cum so easily today, Kei. That's your punishment." Yabu says. Then Yabu spread Inoo's legs, before that he takes off his own pants, but he still wears his upper clothes.  
Yabu takes the lube from the drawer and sqeuze it out, covering his fingers with it a little.

 

"You enjoy this punishment, aren't you?" Yabu says, a bit teasing tone is there. Yabu touches Inoo's hole, with his finger he makes circles shapes on his entrance.

 

"K--Kou, don't tease me." Inoo says half moaning. Yup, Yabu likes to touches Inoo's enterance. Why? Because Inoo will feels so needy and will beg him to fuck him.  
Yabu keeps touching his enterance, lightly pushing it, but not until his finger is in.

 

"Kou please."

 

"please what, princess?" Yabu asks as if he doesn't know what Inoo wants.

 

"Prepare me then fuck me." Inoo says boldly.

 

"Yes, princess." Yabu answers as he pushes two finger inside Inoo. Yup, two finger at a time, it must be hurt. Yabu push and pull his fingers slowly. Sometimes Yabu uses his index finger to draw zig-zag inside Inoo's hole.

 

"K--kou~" Inoo moans cutely. Yabu kisses his lips and pushes another finger. Yabu travels his finger on Inoo's hole while his tongue travells inside Inoo's mouth. He licks Inoo's tongue and gently bites it. As the kiss became hotter, Yabu's forth finger also got in.

 

"You ready, Kei?" Yabu asks him. Inoo mods while biting his index finger so he won't moan. Yabu takes out his fingers.  
"Don't let other members hear you moan nee?" Yabu says as he aims his member's head to Inoo's hole. Inoo nods, yeah he knew other members can hear him moan if he moan too loud. Yabu starts pushing his member, gently and slowly.

 

"Don't bite your finger." Yabu says as he pushes inside. Yabu takes away Inoo's hand and puts his index finger in front of Inoo's mouth. He knows it will be hurt if Inoo bites his own finger and he won't let his boyfriend got hurt, right?  
"Bite mine." Yabu says as he smiles. Inoo bites Yabu's finger so he won't moan. As he bites it, Yabu's member is all inside him. He is full of Yabu's member.

 

"I'll start thrusting, nee?" Yabu says as he caresses Inoo's hair with his other hand. Inoo nods obidietly and bites Yabu's finger harder when Yabu starts thrusting.

 

"Aaah~ K--Kou~ Kou~ Kota~ ngghhhh~" Inoo lets go of Yabu's finger and moans, but still slowly. Yabu keep thursting gently forward and backward. Then to silent Inoo he uses his lips to kiss his boyfriend lips.  
The kiss is passionate and hot. Between kisses Inoo still moaning due to pleasure Yabu gives him. Then he squirm when Yabu finds his sweet spot.

 

"It's there is it?" Yabu asks as he thrust into the same spot. Inoo nods and tries his best to hold the moan. Yabu gives him Yabu's finger again for him to bite. Inoo bites it as Yabu teasing his nipples. Yabu circling his tongue on Inoo's nipple, teasing it with bites and kisses sometimes.

 

"Hmmmmm mmmmm~" Inoo still can moan with Yabu's finger on his mouth, but of course it is not too loud. Yabu hits the sweet spot again and thrusting harder everytime Inoo lets out a moan.

 

"Aaaah~" Inoo moans again and Yabu gets it harder. Hitting the spot over and over again. Yabu almost moan it due to the pleasure he gets. Inoo is the best uke for him, by just hearing Inoo moans lightly makes him feels pleasured. Yabu starts using his other hand to pumping Inoo's mamber, starts from its head down to its base, then from its base to its head. He rubs it and strokes it lightly.

 

" Ko--Kou-chan~" Inoo moans again. He feels an urge to cum. Because there is too much pleasure he recieve. From Yabu's thrusting to his sweet spot, then Yabu's mouth teasing his niples, untill Yabu's hand stroking his member.

 

"Kou, I aaah~ want to cum~" Inoo says cutely. Yabu giggles.

 

"Don't cum now, or else no cuddling for a week." Yabu whispers those to Inoo. Inoo nods and tries his best to cum. Yabu, himself feels want to cum, but not cumming yet.

 

"Ngggghhhh~" Inoo moans again. Then Yabu gives in he really wants to cum. Inoo's hole is tight for him plus Inoo's moan is really cute to hear, he really feels so great~  
Yabu covers Inoo's member with his hand as he gives few last thrust.

 

"You can cum now, darling." Yabu says and they both cum as they moan. They both panting lightly and Yabu pulls out his member, he licks off Inoo's cum before he kisses the younger. He lies beside Inoo and pulls him to a hug.

 

"Kou, punish me again I haven't learn the lesson yet." Inoo says playfully. Yabu laughs lightly and kisses his forehead.

 

"I would love to, princess. But we have show tomorrow and I don't want to ruin your hot dance." Yabu answers and hugs the younger tightly. Inoo smiles and burried his head to Yabu's chest.

 

"Ah, I forget about it. *sigh* punish me other day then~"

 

"Yes darling."

 

"But don't punish me like you usually do! I can't stand it a week without cudling or kissing or hugging you at all." Inoo says cutely.

 

"Hai hai, princess."

 

"By the way, how come I'm the only one getting a punishment. I wasn't the only one who teased you." Inoo says. Yabu giggles and leans his hesd to Inoo's head.

 

"No, you're not the only one. But you got a special punishment." Yabu says and gives Inoo his phone.  
"Read." he says gently. Inoo reads the chat room.

 

Yabu : Okay I'll punish him~  
Yabu : Btw, he is not the only one who would get punishment.  
Hikaru : Eh?! You mean us too?  
Daiki : Nooooo!  
Takaki : please no! For the sake of me, please no!  
Yabu : sorry, but fair is fair. Your punishment would be : housework will be your responsibility for a week nee~  
Takaki : Nooooo!  
Yabu : and no permission to go out for a date.  
Daiki : nooooo!  
Yabu : and no desert too.  
Hikaru : Kota! You devil! Please noo!  
Yabu : I am devil~ for a week nee, houseworks, no dating, and no deserts. Enjoy!

 

Inoo laughs cutely when he finishes his reading.

 

"Aren't you too rough on them?" Inoo raises his eyebrow. Yabu shakes his head.

 

"Serve them right. Now, let's sleep nee?"

 

"Hai~"

 

"Oyasumi, Kei-chan~" Yabu says and he kisses Inoo's forehead and cheeks.

 

"Oyasumi, Kou-chan."  
~~~~~

 

How was it?  
For  [](http://asuxchii.livejournal.com/profile)[**asuxchii**](http://asuxchii.livejournal.com/), hope you like it!  
Sorry if it ia not what you want *sobs*

 

I'll have an exams week again, 2 weeks from now...  
so I guess I'll jave my hiatus around that time~  
Sorry nee *bow*

 

Please leave me a comment,  
anykind at all will be welcome~  
and,  
of course,  
 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
